Music of the Soul
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: sort of songfic. knda funny. numerous songs by various artists. fred and george spike a few goblets of pumpkin juice. this is what happens. t for one particular song


Music of the Soul (AKA: The Plague of Insanity) (BKA: The One Where Everybody Lost it) (OKA: Somebody Spiked the Pumpkin Juice) (RKA: A Prank Gone Wrong)

It was a normal dinner in the great hall, when all of a sudden, after taking an abnormally large swig of pumpkin juice, Snape stood.

"Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
take my life?

whoa-oh-ohh"

Silence filled the hall. Every eye turned to him.

And the worst part is: he continued singing.

"With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
take my life?  
whoa-oh-ohh"

And something else. He sounded good.

"Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Or how they all adored him.  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cry  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
take my life?  
whoa-oh-ohh

What's the rift that twists  
within this furthest mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
At the cost of love your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.  
When the empty sand just flowing through our empty skin,  
And we're searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for the golden ring we never let go,  
They won't ever let us blow our filthy hands apart.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
take my life?  
whoa-oh-ohh

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
take my life?  
whoa-oh-ohh"

The entire hall blinked as he sat down, oblivious the occurrence that he was centre of.

Dinner continued on, with much muttering and wary glances at the head table.

10 minutes later, it started again.

"Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:"

Oh no.

""What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore.""

Blaise was…

"I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..."

…singing.

"Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again..."

Blaise sat down and returned to his conversation with Draco, who was staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

5 minutes later, and Hermione was the next victim to whatever disease was going around.

"Check!

Tonight!

Tonight!

I'll rise  
I'll fall  
I'll fail you all

We built these cities to stand so tall  
We've lost our walls

I don't want to lose it, coming down  
With the whole world upside-down  
I don't have a soul to trust in now  
With the whole world upside-down

We are one, tonight!  
And we're singing it out!  
We are one, tonight!  
And we're dreaming out loud!

And the world is flawed  
But these scars will heal

We are one, tonight!  
Tonight!  
Tonight!

Two eyes  
One tongue  
I've come  
Undone

I'm no victim  
I paid these dues  
I came to lose

I don't want to fight about it now  
With the whole world upside-down  
I don't have a soul to trust in, now  
With the whole world upside-down

We are one, tonight!  
And we're singing it out!  
We are one, tonight!  
And we're dreaming out loud!

And the world is flawed  
But these scars will heal

We are one, tonight!  
Tonight!  
Tonight!  
Tonight!  
Tonight!  
Tonight!

I don't want to lose a common ground  
With the whole world upside-down  
I don't want to fight about it now  
And the world was burning out

Let's slow the evening down  
Slow it down  
Slow down  
Please slow down  
Down  
Down

The stars are comin' out!

We are one  
We are one  
We are one  
We are one tonight  
We are one tonight  
And were singing it out  
We are one tonight  
And were dreaming out loud  
And the world is flawed,  
But these scars will heal!"

She sat down none the wiser.

Leaving her 2 friends to stare at her as if she'd lost her mind. And leaving the rest of the hall to stare at her as if she'd kill them if she came too close.

20 minutes after that…

"Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight"

Harry stared incredulously at Ron, who had just sat back down.

"What is wrong with you people?"

Ron shrugged, having no idea what his friend was talking about.

10 minutes after that, Luna stood.

"I confess, I messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
"hey kid you'll never live this down"

And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

(always on, always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
(always on, always on)

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late"

_WTF!_ was all Harry could think.

"Is everybody here out of their minds!"

Hermione patted him on the shoulder.

Fred and George were the next to stand.

"_Fred_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away

_George_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind

Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild horses, couldn't drag me away

_Fred_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
_George_Faith has been broken, tears have been be cried  
Let's do some living before we die

_Both_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away

Wild horses, we'll ride them some day"

"A duet?"

Harry blinked at Pansy.

30 minutes after that…

Draco stood up.

"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"

Nobody moved for 3 minutes.

Then…

"Lay your head on my pillow  
Here you can be yourself  
No one has to know what you are feelin'  
No one but me and you

I wont tell, your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary

I feel such a connection  
Even when you're far away  
Oooh baby if there is anything that you fear  
Call 489 4608 and I'll be here

I won't tell your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary

Only we know what is talked about, Baby boy  
I don't know how you could be driving me so crazy  
Baby when you're in town  
Why don't you come around  
I'll be the loyalty you need  
You can trust me

I wont tell, your secrets  
Your secrets are safe with me  
I will keep your secrets  
Just think of me as the pages in your diary"

Ginny sounded good, but scared them all.

Neville got up after that.

"Ha ha ha  
Pump it  
Ha ha ha  
And pump it (louder)  
And pump it (louder)

And pump it (louder)

And pump it (louder)

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right

Nggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Nggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hatin' on us (why)  
Cause our style's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon)  
Nobody got nuttin' on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)

We rockin' it (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the sht

F-R-E-S-H (fresh)  
D-E-F, that's right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rappin' it  
So, turn it up (turn it up)  
So, turn it up (turn it up)

So, turn it up (turn it up)

C'mon baby, just

Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo

Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

(Yo, check this out right here)  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need'a ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut (down)  
Chicks say, she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drunk (fool)  
She wanna hit n' run (errr)  
Yeah, that's the speed  
That's what we do  
That's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K -E -Y-E-D-P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl  
Cause we gonna

Turn it up (turn it up)  
Turn it up (turn it up)

Turn it up (turn it up)

C'mon baby, just  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right

Damn (damn)  
Damn (damn)

Damn (damn)

Damn (damn)

Damn (damn)

Wow

Apl. de ap. from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys  
And B-girls waiting, doin' their thing  
Pump it, louder come on  
Don't stop, and keep it goin'  
Do it, lets get it on  
Move it!

Come on, baby, do it

La-da-di-dup-dup die dy  
On the stereo  
Let those speakers blow your mind  
(Blow my mind, baby)  
To let it go, let it go  
Here we go  
La-da-di-dup-dup die dy (c'mon, we're there)  
On the radio  
The system is gonna feel so fine

Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

Pump it (louder)

And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo, yo  
Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo  
Right now  
This joint is fizzlin'  
It's sizzlin'  
Right"

Everybody stared. That was **_Neville_**?

Seamus stood.

"Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.

Can You feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Give into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

Ten minutes after that…

"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight"

Theodore Nott sat down and continued with his dinner.

Then came Cho.

"Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home..."

Then someone who looked like Cedric…

"I know a girl  
She puts the colour inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too"

But wait! Wasn't Cedric **_dead_**?

"Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
Since the day she saw him walking away  
Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong  
And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A womans good, good heart

On behalf of every man  
Looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too

So mothers, be good to your daughters too

So mothers, be good to your daughters too"

And someone who looked like Dean…

"I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick"

Then Pansy…

"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe."

Then McGonagall…

"Two, three, four

(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)

I fell in fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
When the big black horse said, "LOOK THIS WAY"  
He said, "Hey little lady, will you marry me?"  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)

But I said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo)

And my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
So I stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that,  
And it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)

So I sent it to a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
Now it won't come back , cause it's oh so happy  
And now I've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)

But I said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
No, no, no,no-no-no  
Said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)  
(ooooo,woo-hoo)  
Said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me  
Said no,no, no,no, no, no, no  
You're not the one for me

Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause my heart's forsaken me  
Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause my heart's forsaken me"

Was that Milicent Bulstrode standing up in that corner?

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with eyes wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with eyes wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with eyes wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with eyes wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with eyes wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah"

And what appeared to be Madam Pomfrey…

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me"

No…it, it couldn't be…! Crabbe & Goyle!

"How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

_Goyle:_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light

You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

_Goyle:_ You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

_Goyle:_ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

_Goyle:_ Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_Goyle:_ Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

_Goyle:_ Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
But you're still kinda cute

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at, do you mind if I come through

_Goyle:_ I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?

They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

_Goyle:_ I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health

I want you on my team  
_Goyle:_ So does everybody else.

Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go

_Goyle:_ What kind of girl do you take me for?

Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

_Goyle:_ Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_Goyle:_ Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?

Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_Goyle:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
_Goyle:_ Don't get mad, don't be mean

Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on

_Goyle:_ I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Bring that on  
_Goyle:_ You know what I mean

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

_Goyle:_ I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gon' like

_Goyle:_ Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash

Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And its you that I want

_Goyle:_ Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

_Goyle:_ Promiscuous Boy  
We're one in the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more"

The whole room filled with absolute horror. Crabbe and Goyle? Sang that?

Eww….

And…Dumbledore!

"Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi  
Papa was a copper and mama was a hippie  
In Alabama she would swing a hammer  
Price you gotta pay when you pick the panorama  
She never knew that there was anything more than poor  
What in the world? What does your confidant take me for?

Black bandana, sweet Louisiana  
Robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana  
She's a runner, rebel and a stunner  
Oh her merry way sayin' baby whatcha gonna  
Lookin' down the barrel of a hot metal forty five  
Just another way to survive

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess, I'm your priest, yeah, yeah

She's a lover baby and a fighter  
Shoulda seen her coming when it got a little brighter  
With a name like Dani California  
Day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya  
A little loaded, she was stealin' another breath  
I love my baby to death

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess, I'm your priest, yeah, yeah

Who knew the other side of you?  
Who knew what others died to prove?  
Too true to say good bye to you  
Too true to say say say...

Push the fader, gifted animator  
One for the now and eleven for the later  
Never made it up to Minnesota  
North Dakota man was a gunnin' for the quota

Down in the badlands she was savin' the best for last  
It only hurts when I laugh  
Gone too fast...

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess, I'm your priest, yeah, yeah

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess, I'm your priest, yeah, yeah"

Harry was now simply waiting for everything to end.

How unsuspecting he was.

Because he was next.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore"

And instead of sitting down, he walked out. To run to the bathroom and puke his guts out; followed by most everybody who had sung a song.

Except, of course, Fred and George, who had taken an antidote as soon as they saw everybody staring at them. Well, that was one awesome prank, and the house elves had followed every instruction to the letter, and it had been funnier than they anticipated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the quotation marks and who sang what. Trust me, I wish I owned Malfoy and the **_TWINS_** bows to their twinly hotness THEY ARE GODS!

Ahem.

The songs are as follows: Miss Murder – AFI; I Write Sins Not Tragedies – Panic! At the Disco; We Are One Tonight – Switchfoot; Helena – My Chemical Romance; A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" – Fall Out Boy; Wild Horses – Alicia Keys; Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne; Diary – Alicia Keys; Pump It – Black Eyed Peas; Rush – Aly & AJ; Breaking The Habit – Linkin Park; Where'd You Go? – Fort Minor; Daughters – John Mayer; I'm So Sick – Flyleaf; Breathe (2 AM) – Anna Nalick; Black Horse & A Cherry Tree – KT Tunstall; Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield; My Immortal – Evanescence; Dani California – Red Hot Chilli Peppers; Broken (feat. Amy Lee) – Seether.


End file.
